Matters of The Heart
by MurdeTram
Summary: Sora and Riku reconcider their relationship, and somehow try to work Kairi into the mix.
1. Chapter 1

A.N., Well, like I said, I got rid of Survive and New Dawn, and started something I thought well ahead. A story I read once, and couldn't find later, inspired me to write this, another threesome between obvious(to me) lovers. It's VERY unlikely I'll write anything dirty into is(as the only place I can type these is my local library), and will keep subject matter to T for Teen. Enjoy, and Review.

Sora fidgeted in place, shuffling his too large of shoes awkwardly. Kairi had promised to meet the boys under the lamppost. Like always. The redhead girl had said 6 p.m. Sharp. Sora had a terrible head for time, and relied on the boy next to him for the said unit for measurement. Riku, a half-a-head taller than the brunette, had a stark, silver head of hair, in contrast to the deep chestnut that wildly populated Sora's head.

"When's Kairi getting here?" the brunette asked, his face a testament to worry.

With a smile, Riku leaned forward just a bit, just enough to lock his emerald eyes with Sora's auburn. Before the brunette could react, the taller, paler teen's hand was on his forehead, un-furrowing the creases worrying had caused. "It's not even six yet," he calmly stated, "Give her a little bit."

Sora, however, hadn't heard his friend's words, as he was too lost in the warmth emanating from the contact at his head. Silverette's next action, though snapped Sora from the warmth of his pink-tinted dream world, into the slightly chilly, darkening world he called 'reality'.

Riku had leaned forward just a few degrees more, while Sora was staring into Neverland, and made just the slightest of lip contact. He smelt of his father's cologne, which he only wore on special occasions, and tasted of slightly bitter lemon hard candies, which were his favourites. It was apparent that Riku enjoyed their kisses, as he attempted them rather often.

I say attempted, as Sora, no matter the time, place, or context, thoroughly seemed to detest the action, and pushed the silverette away. The tumultuous mixture of butterflies in his stomach, dizziness in his head, and fluttering in his heart, proved too much for the auburn teen to bear. This was, obviously, no exception.

Grabbing his friend's lean, slightly muscled chest, Sora pushed feebly, his muscles refusing to listen to him in these most dire of circumstances.

Riku, however feeble the attempt was, felt the light pressure from outside his chest, and pulled away from, whom he considered, his boyfriend. The silverette had never forced Sora into anything; besides swordfights, races, and spelunking, but those didn't count. Matters of the muscle and matters of the lip were two _very_ different things altogether.

"And just _how_ can we be together, if you never let me kiss you?" Riku asked, his eyebrows contorted into a questioning look. It thoroughly confused the silverette, seeing as how Sora himself had initiated their first kiss.

As if she had heard the two's squabbling, and decided to come intervene, Kairi had appeared two streets down. With her arm well above her head and moving fast, she yelled out "Riku," caught her breath, and yelled, just as loud, "Sora!"

For just a moment, Sora felt dejection fill his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.; Well, despite the lack of interest or enthusiasm for this story, a slight-loli and shota threesome between the Kingdom Hearts trio has been on my mind for some while, and I wrote some eight chapters in short hand, in preparation to upload it here. Anywho, hope you guys like it, and even if you don't, please Read and Review.

Kairi always called the brunette first, no matter the occasion. At least, to his knowledge, she always did. Between her strides, Sora thought back, wondering if he merely imagined the girl showed him preference of the silverette. She called him first, embraced him first, asked for homework from him first. It was always him first, not Riku.

But these trivial thoughts were abandoned as her beauty came into the teenager's eyes. Her still buttoned-up white school-issue blouse, short sleeves showing her thin, boyish arms. A blue plaid skirt covering from her waist to her knees, swishing around her legs as she ran to the two boys. Short, silky ruby hair bouncing with every step she took, but constantly being blown into her face from the wind. The wind that, now that she stood panting before the two boys, seemed to exist only to exemplify her radiance. It seemed strong enough to consume and rip her entire being, but it only made her skirt and hair flutter about her, epitomize the most truest of beauty.

Even, in this, most perfect moment, Sora's eyes flitted to the right, towards his supposed boyfriend. He was leaning against the rough red brick wall separating the side walk from the park. But, with only his most peripheral vision, Sora could only see the gist of his calm iridescence.

Turning full on to Riku, the young brunette's heart hangs in his throat, the mere knowledge he was in the presence of such perfect beauty. Such statuesque perfection.

His hair, slightly coarser from the salt DestinyIsland's air carried, refused to move, even twitch, under the invisible, feeble force called the wind. It's as if the silver strands refused to even acknowledge it's existence. His face was calm, emerald green eyes not letting even the smallest glint of emotion escape their deep pools. His white shirt, the first button now undone, and the bottom untucked from his black slacks, also seemed to share his hair's decision, and refused to budge. Around his neck, a dark blue tie, Riku affectionately called his "noose", now pulled away, a few inches away from his skin, allowing the silverette to breathe.

Sora's head swam, his eyes fighting to roll backwards, and his balance warring to keep him up. Despite this only being his thirteenth year on this planet, but he seemed to know, now, the truest sense of the word "beauty". It was these two, Riku, and Kairi.

"Heh, sorry, mom made me pack to stay the night," she shook the book bag at her side, as if the boys did not believe her excuse for being late. She giggled at the end, and her eyes danced between the short brunette and the tall silverette.

The youngest thought of taking her bag, as if it would assert his place as her most favoured.

But, Riku seemed to have the same thought, and went so far as to take the bag from her, nonchalantly hanging it behind him, by hsi fingertips, over hsi shoulder. The effort, minimal as it were, seemed to not faze him, as he merely smiled and said: "It's fine, we weren't waiting long."

Dazed by the situation, Sora lunged forward a little too fast, and ended up knocking the redhead to the cold, hard concrete floor beneath her. In midair, Sora had wrapped his arms around the girl, and held her tight as they fell. Kairi yelped, but held onto Sora, despite the action only making matters worse, as they fell one atop the other.

"Sorry" was the first word out of the brunette's mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N; Well, I suppose the reason no one's reading this is because it's T, rather then M. And, while it's a little discouraging that no one seems to enjoy my more romance-geared writings, I will continue to write this despite lack of enthusiasm.

...

"S-Sorry again..." Sora trailed off, taking side-long glances at the redhead beside him, between him and his boyfriend. His apology, however, seemed to need to be processed amidst the trees rustling in the slight breeze, and the oh-so faraway whisper of cicadas.

"It's fine," Kairi smiled her most attractive, albeit childish, smile she could muster. Not that it was difficult in any regards, being around her two best friends always brought a smile to her face. Feeling the need to assure him farther, Kairi slung her arm over Sora's larger-then-her-own shoulders, and pulled him closer with that angle.

Sora couldn't help the rush of heat from marring his face a deep, bright red, and attempted stuttering a response.

,,,

Riku, taking a break from watching the red and tan leaves shake lightly in the wind, reaches far over the redhead female beside him, and rests his heavy hand upon the top of Sora's head. He raked his fingers up and down, with minimal pressure. Just the way Sora liked. "He better be sorry," He chuckled, before withdrawing his hand.

But, with neither younger teen taking much interest in what he said, the silverette's eyes flutter back to the trees, watching them ebb and flow. He attempted to watch them more intently, but was only able to gain a cursory idea of their movement. The one question that had nagged at him since he met Kairi reared itself yet again.

Just which of the two did he love? Or, did he even love either one?

Kairi? The one he was expected to love? She was so frail, and couldn't swordfight, or spelunk, or race or do any of the physically-intensive things he and Sora enjoyed heartily. But her smile, her voice, her mere presence calmed Riku. And she was so much more emotional, so much more in tune with everyone's emotions.

Or rather, Sora? A "forbidden love" his own mother condoned whole-heartedly. Sora had been Riku's best friend for as long as he could remember. Riku had known Kairi for only some months. They had been boyfriends, Sora and himself, for only two months. But the brunette refused to meet lips with him on any and all occasions.

Did, Could he love them both?  
Riku had hear and read of cheating, and, even after a few more traipses into his mother's romantic novellas then he felt safe doing, could not find a hint at one person loving two equally, let alone his heart's hope: three people being in love equally.

In his deep meditative state, the silverette nearly runs headlong into the wall supporting the archway that served as both entrance and exit for the small park they were walking through.

"Gah," Riku yells out, nearly slipping on his own feet as he stops dead in his tracks, attempts to walk backwards, and turn on a dime all simultaneously. His head spun with the sudden yank from deep thought to instant, gut reactions.

Both Sora and Kairi, seemingly in their own little world together, both yell out the taller teen's name as they both go to catch him, fearing he may fall onto the concrete Kairi and Sora know to be hard and unforgiving.

The first pair of arms and hands to meet his dizzy frame was Kairi's, as she was closest to him. Her tiny, frail hands did nothing to steady him, but meant the world to Riku as their soft, but firm pressure calmed his mind. "Are you alright?" She asks, leaning up to his paler face.

Sora, however, did not ask, but merely went beside his lover, and supported him from under his right arm. Sora's hands were larger then Kairi's, and were much stronger, keeping him from swaying.

"I'm fine," Riku smiles, rubbing the top of his head with his free arm. "Just spaced out." He finished. But, to his surprise, Kairi, mimicking Sora, ran beside him, and also nudged her shoulder into his left underarm, supporting him.

Fluttering and twisting and turning, Riku's stomach and heart and brain all nearly melt away as he feels both younger teen's hands on the small of his back. It was not an arousing feeling, but a warm, embracing kind of feel. 'I love you both,' he wanted to say, but he could not find his tongue, or his mouth, or his throat. Instead, he attempted hugging them to his chest, but that failed as his arms only meekly shuddered under his attempt to control them.

But the silverette was just fine with basking in the impromptu embrace of both male and female of his dreams.

,,,

If Riku were in better mind, he would note the lack of pedestrians or automobiles on the street to Sora's house. It was odd, the lack thereof, but the noises and distractions were not missed.

The trio's shoes thumping the offensive sidewalk, the wind whistling around buildings, trees rustling and cicadas singing lent themselves to make music to Riku's most favourite evening he could ever hope to achieve.


End file.
